Eurovision young opers 2018
Eurovision young opers 2018 Was supposed to be the second edition Of Eurovision young opers But was canceled until the next edition in 2019 in Iceland Due to financial problems, organizational problems, and failure to find representatives from different countries. ☀But the organizers decided to vote and announce the Top 3 of the competition which was made in an internal selection. Countries that were supposed to participate: format The competition was supposed to take place in Athens, but was canceled until 2019. Opening performance: ''Vremya i Steklo: ''На Стиле. Canceled until 2019. demy: This is Love. Canceled until 2019. Countries withdraw Germany: retired due to lack of public interest in the competition. Republic of Lavinia: they announced they retire due to Peacock state. Like Yogoslavia in the 1993 Eurovision Song Contest. Switzerland: SPNB Announced that it would not participate. Due to participation costs Sweden: Sweden Broadcasting Association announced that they are not interested in participating in the competition this year. They are considering returning to the 2019 competition. Azerbaijan: Azerbaijani national broadcaster announced That she will not participate in the competition because of internal problems. Belarus: The Belarusian government has warned the "Belarus public broadcasting" about participating in the competition. So they retired. It is not yet known whether they will participate next year or not. Estonia: ETV intended to participate in a competition with a song that would be chosen in a professional internal selection. And on August 1, 2017, they announced that the representative would be elected on August 7 and will be declared as usual on 8 August. But on August 8, the date the representative will be announced, ETV Announced that they had decided To withdraw due to reasons that should not be "known to the public." ETV Announced that they would reconsider its debut in 2019. Every country has until September 1 to announce a withdrawal. A country that withdrew last year in January or February will not be allowed to attend three years. A country that has elected a representative and withdrew after its declaration, it is preferable to pay a fine in order to be allowed to participate in the coming years. Any country that withdraws is replaced by another country. Countries with a desire to participate Bulgaria: The Bulgarian Broadcasting Corporation announced that if it had time, it would participate in the competition. San Marino: They announced that they are making efforts to participate Britana: Announced that they are considering participating. Despite the disappointment that Britain will not participate, it will participate in 2019 politics: When Lebanon joined, she announced that they would not broadcast the Israeli song. The European Broadcasting Union informed them that they must broadcast the Israeli song. If not they will be suspended from the competition. Like Eurovision 2005. However, they (the Lebanese Broadcasting) refused. But on April 14, 2017 they agreed to broadcast the song of Israel. But the people of Lebanon will not be able to vote for Israel. The European Broadcasting Union did not agree to the Lebanese proposal and said:"We are very disappointed that Lebanon will not be able to vote for Israel, it is part of its past competition laws" The Broadcasting Authority's response: "We will allow the Israeli population to vote for Lebanon in the competition, and we will broadcast the song in our country" But we are considering withdrawing from the competition in 2019 if Lebanon does not give its people the chance to vote Israel. But, on 15 April 2017 the Director of the European Association of Public Broadcasting (Michael) announced that Lebanon is in danger of disqualification from the competition due to the prohibition of votes for Israel. And indeed on that day Lebanon was disqualified. Lebanon can join next year. However, the European Broadcasting Union has added Belgium to the competition instead of Lebanon. Process for selecting representatives Albania: Festivali Operë Fëmijëve Andorra: Opera objecte d'Eurovisió Armenia: Internal selection Australia: Internal selection Austria: Internal selection Belgium: Internal selection Cyprus: Children of Opera Cyprus Czechia: vnitřní Volba (Internal selection) Denmark: Melodi Grand Prix for både unge opera Georgia: Internal selection Greece: Euro Choice of Opera Finland: Young Finnish Opera Competition France: France dans l'Eurovision pour les jeunes opéra Iceland: Ópera Evróvisíon Söngur kjósendur Ireland: Ireland wants victory Israel: The Young Opera Star of Israel Luxembourg: Internal selection Italy: Internal selection Lebanon: lubnan yurid 'an yadae 1 (Lebanon disqualified) Malta: Opera Children of Malta Moldova: Internal selection Poland: Magia Opery (Polska wybiera) Portugal: Internal selection Russia: Eurovision Opera Serbia: Internal selection Spain: Ópera para niños Eurovisión España Ukraine: Yevrobachennya Dity Opera